


This Is How It Feels

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Freeform, One Shot, Prose Poem, Season/Series 03, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: This is a little FreakyTits writing exercise. It's probably closer to a poem of thoughts than anything else.oceansinmychest jokingly challenged me to writing something under 300 words because of her grad school assignments. I decided to give it a try so this is the result of that.





	This Is How It Feels

My sensitive mouse...

Isn't she lovely in her frailty?

Her small hands and body that curve around mine and bend to my will

Her mind belongs to me

I have made her into who she is

She is still that little mouse that hides behind the mask

I've taught her what it's like to wear a mask

For I have so many

There is not such a thing as a truly authentic person

We are selfish and self serving

The only truly unselfish person died in my arms many years ago

Yes, she took her life... but that was to ease her pain

I take it upon myself to do what is right

For the greater good

It doesn't matter if my heart suffers in the process

My heart died long ago... with her

But Vera reminds me of what was once a simpler time

She is everything I was

She is everything I wish to stay buried

She is everything I wish to protect

 

There is a fire that rages within

Flames spread throughout me

As if my body is the match that ignites the flame

It wraps around my heart like a burning rope

I cannot move 

I can only speak words

Words that are going unheard

It hurts so much and it won't stop

I touch hoping to convey how much I feel

I never touch anyone

Please see me

Hear me

Feel me

I care

My loyal and beautiful Vera

Soft skin under my palm

Hoping to comfort

Words that shock me

I can't breathe

And soon the one that burned me is gone

I sit alone

Whatever had been raging suddenly dims and grows cold

This is how it feels to have a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable in some way, even if it was only a writing exercise for myself that I was trying to see what I could do in under 300 words.


End file.
